


Traffic Jam

by bearlywrite



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, alfred being a dork, arthur actually smiles, mcmicrophone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearlywrite/pseuds/bearlywrite
Summary: The beautiful man in the car next to him was still shaking with laughter, and that’s when Alfred realized the situation he was in.He was a twenty-four-year-old man, singing “Party in the USA” at the top of his lungs into a McDonald’s cup at nine o’clock in the morning. With his windows down. Alone.And this is why he was single.





	Traffic Jam

It started off as a normal, peaceful morning. Alfred slipped into his usual routine, dancing around his kitchen as he hurriedly threw together his lunch for the day before slipping out of his apartment and towards the parking ramp. Alfred let out a soft sigh and a sunny smile at the warmth that greeted him. With a skip in his step he made way to his car, and off he went.

He turned up the radio, currently listening to the radio personality talk animatedly about his experience in a local grocery store, chuckling softly at the situation the poor man was placed in.

The radio personality, a man with a deep French accent named Francis always had a segment where he recounted situations he’d gotten himself into. It was a common known fact that the radio personality was constantly getting himself into awkward, and quite hilarious situations, as he was quite the flirt. Today was no different, apparently, as the Frenchmen laughed about his blunder sweet talking to a man in line at the grocery store and how he ended up being attacked by the man’s crazy Italian lover.

Alfred chuckled at the man’s situation, he himself having been there a few times.

Francis finished his story with a light laugh and a sincere apology to the Italian and the Spaniard, if they happened to be listening to his show, and then he changed the topic from his embarrassing blunder to the usual radio chatter.

Alfred sighed, tuning out the idle chit chat Francis was currently having with the weatherman and instead focused on the road ahead of him. He was not looking forward to his day at work, customers are always a bitch to deal with, but the blonde always allowed himself to enjoy his morning commute.

As Francis continued to blab on about the daily news, Alfred rolled down his windows, allowing the soft morning breeze to flow through his warm car and ruffle his hair. Any chance he had to drive with the windows rolled down, he took it. Nothing was better than the feeling of the warm morning breeze on his face.

Alfred rolled to stop at a red light, internally sighing because the morning traffic was worse than usual today and this light took forever to change, but perked up once Francis announced it was the end of the boring morning news. That meant the music would soon start flowing.

“Since it is a fine Thursday morning, I thought we’d kick off the day with a great throwback song.” Francis said. The opening of the song began to play softly, and as soon as Alfred heard the first notes, a smile spread across his face.

“Party in the USA”. Quite literally the one song Alfred lost his shit to.

Alfred wasted no time, he reached to his radio and turned the volume up until his car was vibrating underneath him, then grabbed the first thing he saw which just so happened to be a McDonald’s cup sitting in his center console, and brought it up to his lips.

He ran a hand through his hair, just as the lyrics began.

“I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan..” Alfred half screamed into his makeshift microphone, the leftover liquid inside sloshing around as he danced in his seat. The American swayed in his seat belting out the next lines with perfect precision and dancing to the tune of the song as well as he could in his seat.

“This is all so crazy! Everybody seems so famous!” Alfred sang, catching his reflection in the rearview mirror. He smiled and winked to himself, giggling as he continued to sing the lyrics he knew by heart.

He continued to sing, rising in volume until the chorus finally came.

Alfred jumped as much as he could in his seat, screaming the lyrics at the top of his lungs passionately into his McMicrophone.

“So I put my hands up to play my song butterflies fly away. Nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah…” Alfred hesitated for a moment, feeling eyes watching him. He turned his head to his right and choked on the lyrics.

Green eyes watched him with a beautiful sparkle in them that made Alfred forget the next few lines. Pink lips were turned up ever-so-slightly in a smile and lean shoulders were shaking with…. Laughter?

Alfred spluttered out the last few lyrics of the chorus, as he refuses to not sing the most iconic chorus from his middle school days, before he quickly reached over to his radio and turned the volume down to a more respectable level.

The beautiful man in the car next to him was still shaking with laughter, and that’s when Alfred realized the situation he was in.

He was a twenty-four-year-old man, singing “Party in the USA” at the top of his lungs into a McDonald’s cup at nine o’clock in the morning. With his windows down. Alone.

And this is why he was single.

Yet when the sandy blonde in the other car finally settled down his laughter and looked at him with his gorgeous green eyes, Alfred didn’t exactly care about how ridiculous he looked. Just seeing that smile on that beautiful man was enough to make Alfred completely smitten.

The gorgeous man leaned closer to his own open window, a smile still playing on his lips as he said, “That was some fine singing there, lad.”

Alfred felt his face burning from embarrassment, but he laughed nonetheless.

“I’m glad I put on a good performance.” Alfred replied, a smile tugging at his own lips. The gorgeous man snorted and shook his head, though his smile only grew.  

“Certainly made my morning better.”

Just as Alfred was about to make a witty retort back, car horns started honking behind him. Blue eyes shot up, the light now green, before looking back over to the car stopped beside him.

This time, the gorgeous man had a slight pink dusted across his cheeks before he pulled away.

Alfred stared at the retreating car for a few more seconds until another car horn shook him out of his daze, and he continued on his commute, the view of the gorgeous man still burned in his brain.

He smiled to himself, thinking that his morning was certainly made better as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Hetalia, and my first fanfic in years. I hope you all enjoyed it!   
> I might continue this because of course these two dorks have to meet after all this!


End file.
